


他是乍见的欢喜－元旦彩蛋

by tongsheng



Category: TONGSHENG
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongsheng/pseuds/tongsheng





	他是乍见的欢喜－元旦彩蛋

　　2019年：

　　不知不觉，已是一年过去，前两天才下过一场大雪，马路两旁的桂花树，叶子上积了薄薄的一层白。

　　到了元旦当天，反而艳阳高照，晒在身上暖融融的。不知不觉，研究生已经读了一年半，只剩半年就要毕业了。两人确定关系后就不太方便再住江禟的员工宿舍了，毕竟学校人多眼杂。

　　江禟干脆在学校外的小区租了一套公寓，两人一起住着。

　　程牧本来想分摊一半房租，江禟说以后多干点儿活抵房租就得了，到后来也不知道怎么，就发展成了肉偿。每次被惨兮兮折腾的时候，程牧真是一边哭，一边很想打死他！

　　此时，快到中午，程牧抱着本书坐在卧室的飘窗上。阳光透过窗户洒进来，铺设在他头顶，每一丝头发都像镀了一层光。耳机里放着最近特别喜欢的歌，听说是江熙一个小徒弟唱的，声音柔和空灵，被网友戏称是被上帝亲吻过的喉咙。

　　江禟靠在床头，笔记本放在腿上，正一手拿着资料，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕看。

　　转头就看见沐浴阳光里的少年，头一点一点的，眼睛也微微眯起。空调的风吹在他身上，怀里的书页一下下抬起又落下，时不时发出几声声响。

　　江禟合上笔记本放到一旁，轻手轻脚下床，扯了个毯子盖到他身上。

　　程牧习惯了北方的暖气，在上海总觉得冬天难熬。江禟每天在屋里开着空调，还买了取暖器放到地上，才勉强让程牧手上不那么冰了。

　　靠在阳光里的少年被这细微的响动弄醒，眼睛睁开的时候还带着茫然，看到江禟的脸，眨巴眨巴，摘了耳机：“老师，你忙完了？”

　　江禟捏捏他脸蛋儿，凑近了，在他颊侧轻吻过去，笑声浅浅响在耳边：“没，媳妇在呢，心猿意马。”

　　一个称呼，让程牧红了脸，抬手推推凑过来的人：“谁，谁是媳妇了！”

　　江禟单膝跪在飘窗旁，一手撑着墙面，往少年身上缓缓压去，“当然是你了，难不成还有第二个人给我上？”

　　程牧手上书没拿稳，啪嗒一声掉到地上。

　　“书……掉了……老师。”说着，眼睛看着地上半开的书，胳膊动了几下，忽然被江禟握住。散在胸前的耳机线不知什么时候被江禟拿去，转手就把他垂着的胳膊绑在了飘窗上。

　　程牧：！  
　　想抬手解开，却忽然被男人握住另一只手腕。

　　灼热的气息打在他颈窝，像是燃了一团火。他听到江禟低沉而宠溺的声音，撒娇般哄着他，说：“乖，别解开，我们还没在飘窗上试过呢。”

　　程牧吓得脖子一缩，险些把自己撞在身后的墙体。飘窗上没有任何遮挡，转眼便能看到外面寂静的街道。

　　江禟翻身上来，一腿卡在他双腿间，膝盖在裆处缓缓蹭弄。那力气很小，甚至时有时无，可程牧却觉得脑袋嗡一声炸了。

　　难耐地动动身子，红着脸低了头，“那……你把窗帘拉好……”

　　江禟噗嗤一声笑，知道他害羞，一抬手就把窗帘拉上了。

　　浅蓝色的窗帘，上面裁剪着星星形状的小洞，太阳光透过洞口照进来，在两人身上投下一个又一个光斑。程牧半闭了眼，弓起身子蹭在江禟膝盖上。

　　声音里像是含了水汽：“老师……”

　　他今天穿了件嫩黄色的睡衣，因为码数太大，穿在身上松松夸夸，稍稍一动便衣衫不整。江禟看准少年歪斜的衣领，低下身来，吻在软软的肩窝。指尖勾着衣服下摆，一路滑到胸前两点凸起，来回揉捏，直到两颗小乳头都挺立起来。

　　听着身下少年越发粗重的呼吸，低头交换一个缠绵的深吻。

　　三两下剥了少年衣服，江禟把毯子盖在两人身上，手滑过大腿内侧，一点点撩拨着根部的嫩肉。轻轻勾着内裤边缘，手指悄悄探到里面，滑过囊袋，缓缓攀上已经硬起来的小可爱。

　　“宝贝儿，抬屁股，不脱内裤怎么让你爽？”江禟笑着打趣，手上动作不停地上下撸动。

　　程牧听话地抬起腰身，江禟顺势剥了内裤，直接退到脚腕，低头含在已经开始渗着白浊的龟头上。

　　“嗯……”程牧一双胳膊都动不了，全身的气血都涌到了下半身，身下是灭顶的快感。

　　江禟手指顺着少年精瘦的腰线缓缓向下，剥开臀肉，探进里面的穴口。经历过太多次情事的穴口，被轻轻一碰便立刻收缩起来。江禟眼里神色暗了几分，从一旁的柜子上摸出润滑剂，挤到手上，顺着后面穴口探进去，指尖一圈圈打在肠壁。每弄一次，身下人就忍不住地战栗一下。

　　明明进去的是手指，却在里面肆意勾弄，里面痒痒的，想要更多来填补，偏偏这人却只是搔痒一般扫过去。程牧被撩拨的眼睛都红了，呜咽出声。

　　“呜……可，可以了……你进来吧……”

　　江禟一声轻笑，也脱了衣服，把程牧腿抬起，拿过窗边的靠垫，垫在他腰上，托起他屁股，把粗大的性器抵在已经润滑过的穴口。

　　“这么久了，床上都没叫过我，你老公很不开心，知不知道？”

　　程牧抬抬身子，低垂着眼不去看他，吸吸鼻子，问：“叫你，什么……？”

　　江禟扶着他臀瓣缓缓插进去，弯下身子咬在少年艳红的嘴唇，坏笑着挺身插到最深：“应该叫什么，不是早就和你说过了，嗯？”

　　程牧一声轻吟，手紧紧握着江禟胳膊：“轻，轻一点儿……”

　　江禟又一个挺身，手指抚在他脸颊，明明动作轻柔的不行，说出来的话却分外骚：“是不是我媳妇？不承认我可就不干了哦，小橙子儿。”

　　程牧被顶得眼泪都要出来了，也不是疼，就是……那个地方，特别敏感。箭在弦上，怎么可能说不干就不干了！程牧才不信江禟真能忍，可偏偏江禟手指使劲儿撩拨着两人穴口相连的部位，里面那个明明撑的越来越大，可就是死活不动。

　　最后程牧摆着腰，哭着求饶：“呜……是，我是媳妇……”

　　江禟一个挺身又送到最深处，飞快地抽插。勾起程牧脖子，狠狠咬在他唇上。舌尖纠缠，与下面一同发出淫糜的水声。

　　“乖，说老公我爱你。”

　　程牧乖顺地承受着他越来越快的抽插，起身抱住江禟后背，双唇抵在他柔软的耳唇上，说着：“老公，我爱你……”

　　和江禟一起射了出来。


End file.
